Ikuto Tsukiyomi
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Un amor prohibido, la misma familia y un pasado juntos, en donde nacio el amor... mal summary, es un one-shot... esto es un pequeño adelanto de un fanfic que pronto lo publicare, creo que será para finales del año 2.014 con "Me Volví a Enamorar", ahora mi prioridad son el resto de fanfic.


Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Bueno desde hace tiempo tenía planeado esto, es lo que yo llamaría un pequeño adelanto de un futuro proyecto que aun duerme en mi ordenador. Es un one-shot, algún día terminare de publicar lo que escribo o eso espero…

Resumen: esto es un pequeño adelanto de un fanfic que pronto lo publicare, creo que será para finales del año 2.014 con "Me Volví a Enamorar", ahora mi prioridad son el resto de fanfic.

Titulo: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

–Es algo interesante.-dijo Ikuto

Lo mire, no entendiendo nada… Pero él no se molesto en explicármelo. Ambos estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación. Ikuto es así, no dice mucho, solo habla cuando le apetece o cuando lo cree necesario, es cauteloso o quizás caprichoso.

Quizás me ocultaba algo pero sus ojos me lo decían todo, dio un par de pasos hacia mí; parado a centímetros de mi, como lo estaba, no pude quitar mi vista de sus ojos, quería descifrar lo que había en sus ojos; para mi sorpresa escuche.

–Me gustas– soltó de golpe y con la menor preocupación–No me malinterpretes. Tal vez te parezca cínico pero se me antojo decírtelo, digamos que he pensado que esta es la manera en que quiero manejarlo. Directo ¿Entiendes? Aun sabiendo que lo nuestro es prohibido, cada vez me gustas mas.

-Creo que te lo tomas muy enserio-La expresión de sorpresa solo me duro un segundo.-Lo entiendo pero… Tu mismo lo dijiste, sentir esto por mí está prohibido y pareces un cínico, estoy enfrente de ti, te muestras tal cual eres, eso lo agradezco… Pero, por nuestro bien, no vuelvas a decir que te gusto.

–No estás molesta–afirmo él–Tampoco eres indiferente a esto que tenemos o a lo que espero algún día poder tener.-El bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de mi oreja –"Buenas noches" – después me beso la mejilla, a unos escasos centímetros de mis labios.

No pude decirle nada, ante esta acción de su parte, sentí una sensación rara en mi estomago, ¿La cena me cayó mal? Aunque tampoco podía explicar la necesidad y el deseo que sentía, quería besarlo, ahora comprendo lo que dicen algunos "lo prohibido se vuelve tentador", creo que no podre dormir durante toda la noche, recordaría sus palabras, enloquecería con solo poder ver una vez más esa mirada, soñaría solo con él...

Él se giro después de sonreírme, enigmático como solo él… Pero solo camino a la siguiente habitación, al abrir la puerta, volví a ser yo misma, quería gritarle y lo hice…

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-dije entrando prácticamente corriendo a mi habitación y pude sentir su risa burlona, ¿Por qué siempre que estoy cerca de él me pasa esto?

El cielo crujió, una luz atravesó el firmamento y lo vi por mi ventana, que prácticamente siempre permanecía abierta. Definitivamente una tormenta se avecinaba. Yo me sentía en medio de esta. Una vida ahora sonaba demasiado tiempo. Me entraron ganas de irme. No podría seguir así, vivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser prohibido? ¿Por qué levábamos la misma sangre? El cielo volvió a crujir, pero esta vez más fuerte, mientras que solo pude gritar, no por miedo sino que quería dejar de pensar en eso…

-¡TE ODIO!…-más calmada, solo pude decir.- Tío, te odio…

Mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, sentí que me abandonaban mis fuerzas y así busque refugio en mi cama, y lo único que siguió fue solo oscuridad.

…

En la otra habitación, se lo veía a él, Ikuto estaba afirmado a la puerta, lentamente se dejo caer, no había rastro de ninguna emoción, ni de su sonrisa burlona, lo único que podías encontrar era frialdad y en sus ojos zafiros, solo había lugar para el dolor.

-Tú me odias y yo te amo-murmuro en un susurro que solo él pudo oír.

Fin.

Reviews… por favor… Quiero saber que piensan… ¿Quieren que Ikuto tenga un rival? Otro más, porque la sangre ya es uno, aunque no será el único motivo que pueda unirlos o separarlos… ¿quieren alguna muerte en este futuro fanfic? Muajaja. Pregunto porque alguien me dijo que yo siempre lo mato… n.n Aunque tendré todo un año para pensar…

Ahora me despido…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
